Like Candy From a Baby
by JleeBean
Summary: He wanted nothing more than to get in, get out, and go to sleep. ShikaIno.


Because Neesan is impatient, her Christmas gift drabble wound up being written within 30(ish) minutes after she requested it. Yes, I am whipped.

ShikaIno, of course, prompt: candy (it's in there, seriously)

**EDIT:** Okay I changed it from 200 yen to 1200... Please to be reviewing about the _story_ now? D:

* * *

**Like Candy From a Baby**  
By Jonah

It was a quarter past eleven the night Shikamaru finally made it back home. He was tired, and aching, and in real need of a bath and, right, he was alive, but dammit if being dead didn't sound so much easier for him at that very moment.

Especially when there was paperwork to be done. Whoever decided the papers be turned in the day of return would have made number one in Shikamaru's list, had he ever bothered to have a list in the first place.

He scowled and grumbled all the way to his office, barely acknowledging the far-too-amiable-for-his-liking greetings from Izumo and Kotetsu as he passed by. He wanted nothing more than to get in, get out, and go to sleep.

And of course that would be when his girlfriend decided to make herself known.

"Ino," he groaned almost pathetically, face crumpling and body sagging at the sight of her sitting behind his desk. He could feel his night going from long to holy-crap-has-time-stopped? And he was quite sure he heard the two men sniggering outside.

Bastards.

"What're you doing here? I told you I didn't _care_ if the curtains matched the carpet or not…"

Ino, for her part, looked unperturbed. "You've been gone for two weeks, Shikamaru," she told him simply, smiling a small, delicate smile.

Shikamaru rubbed at his eyes, silently cursing the lucky bastards he'd killed moments earlier. "Yes, I told you as much— and in person this time too," he made sure to add. He was still wincing from the Post-It Incident.

The blonde only raised herself from her seat, her smile widening ever-so-slightly. "That's a lot of lonely nights to make up for," she cooed.

Shikamaru eyed her, only just then noticing the trench coat she wore. "…Is that Shino's?" Something that sounded a lot like two heads hitting a desk sounded from outside, but he forced himself to keep focused. "Weren't you going on about how that was 'so last season?'"

Ino sighed. "It's not Shino's," she told him patiently, walking around the desk to stand in front of him, reaching out to take his hand in hers to lead him further into the office. "I've missed you— haven't you anything more to say to me?"

Shikamaru thought quickly. "I've missed you too." Whoo, side-stepped _that_ landmine. Now, gently, ease into it… "And as much as I'd love to spend time with you, I really have to get started on this report…" Nicely done, Nara. Nicely done.

Ino pursed her lips slightly, the first sign of her patience being tried.

Hastily, Shikamaru launched into damage control. Leaning forward, he gave her a sound kiss on the lips, even adding a little tongue in there, just like she likes it. When he finished, he offered her a weak grin before slowly inching his way around the desk to his chair, hands reaching out for the papers…

A firm, iron-like grip halted his hand from getting any further, and slowly Shikamaru turned to face his girlfriend, barely resisting the urge to sigh, and sigh loud.

"Shikamaru," his name was pushed out through gritted teeth (sign number two). "It's nearly midnight, you haven't been home for two weeks, we're in your office, I'm about to freeze under this trench coat, and I just shelled out 1200 yen for Kotetsu and Izumo to watch the door." Her hand tightened around his wrist. "_Now_ do you understand?"

He did. He was a genius after all.

But he was also very, very tired…

"Ino…" He was not the least bit ashamed of the slight whimper in his tone. "Can't it wait til tomorrow…?"

Bright blue eyes flashed dangerously (sign number three).

He sighed, even as he was being thrown against his desk. A quick swipe from slender, perfectly-manicured hands sent his desk's entire contents toppling to the floor, candy dish present from Chouji and all…

She crawled over him, planting little butterfly kisses all over his neck and jaw line, small hands fisting against his mesh. She made soft, mewling noises as she rubbed her body against him, his own body responding almost traitorously.

Well… there went his report.

There was no denying Ino, after all, not when she was rocking her hips against his in that way that always drove him crazy. Quickly, in a rare display of initiative, Shikamaru switched their positions, making her squeak in surprise while his hands busied themselves to free her from the trench coat.

Outside, he could hear Izumo and Kotetsu scrambling towards the door, no doubt trying to listen in. It was then that Ino gave a particularly loud moan, shocking Shikamaru enough to slap a hand over her mouth.

"Ino!" he whispered harshly. "The hell are you doing?"

The blonde gave him a sultry look, darting her tongue out to lightly drag it across his palm. "You really didn't think I was going to let them keep that 1200 yen, did you?"

* * *

Save a kitten, leave a review. :D


End file.
